The Eagle and the Apple
by xMangekyoux
Summary: Altair is told by Al Mualim to track his former student that has spoke treason against him, but Altair soon learns his target isn't who he thought it was.


It was June, one could tell by the horrid weather and unusually high humidity which caused the town folk to lazy about the towns in a sleepy, hypnotic state and guard patrols were low due to the unfavorable weather. The small rural towns and even the larger towns were, however, were bustling with citizens and travelers alike, despite the weather. The markets filled with fresh fruits and vegetables from the first harvest of this month. People met with families, enjoying the warmth of summer nights and feasting on what they could afford in these times of the Crusades. This was truly a month of enjoyment and family gatherings, but on days like these, everyone fled for indoors.

The heavens brought about rain to water the thirsty earth and its inhabitants, unfortunately for Altair, Al Mualim had summoned his specialties on this day. Oh what a horrible day to travel, this must have been the biggest storm that Masyaf had in three years. Masyaf only got small, but plentiful showers that were enjoyed in this time of the years, but today was a different tale. Oh how much Altair hoped this meeting was of some importance, or Al Mualim, despite being his master could have an ill-early fate at the other end of his stinging blade. Masyaf once warm and abundant with townsfolk as many rural towns at this time of the year would be was now replaced with a grim, gray ghost town. The clouds towered menacingly over the kingdom of Masyaf, roaring like a hungry, prowling lioness hunting for her daily belly's full.

The subtle clay buildings which were once a calm light hazel brown had now become a chocolate brown from the sheets of ice-cold stinging rain, Lightning streaked across the sky like a ribbon in the wind, painting the raven black clouds a brief grim gray for a faint second before returning to it's dreary shade of black. Amongst the roar of thunder and the plitter-platter, the light clicking of hooves and the sloshing of muddy puddles could be heard in the distance. Emerging from the thick fog and the sheets of rain, a brilliant horse galloped through the cold and mud with little effort. The horse was amazing - he was very well kept and loved, clearly.

His coat shined beautifully, even in the grim light, his coat was the most pure, innocent white that stuck out against the grim landscape. His blonde mane flapped through the wind from his increasing gallop, he seemed not to tire at all from the long distance that he almost traveled non-stop to reach Masyaf within two days from Damascus. Seated a top of the saddle of this beautiful steed was Altair Ibn Al-Ahad, the eagle, the assassin cloaked in white. His head was covered in his hood and his head tilted down to protect his face from the stinging rain that blew hard in the wind.

The rain completely soaked his garments to the bone, causing them to cling to his body, wet and uncomfortable. Underneath his white garments, his tanned flesh was prickled with goose bumps from the cold and he shivered uncontrollably on top of the horse. He made a loud clicking noise with his teeth, snapping the reigns of his noble steed. "Come on, Amal. Just a little faster and you may rest." He said to his steed. Obediently, the horse obeyed and picked up speed toward the outskirts of Masyaf where a small stable was. Altair pat the horse on top of his head, slowing him down to a small trot toward the small, yet comfortable stable and awkwardly hopped down from his saddle. He quickly led Amal into the warmth of the small, musky stable and removed the saddle, bags and other equipment from his back and hung them on the hooks on the wooden walls.

Altair smiled faintly at Amal, rubbing his nose affectionately as he continued to shiver from his cold, wet garments. "You have done well, Amal. Now rest up." He whispered toward the horse that neighed in response. With that, Altair quickly hurried out of the stable in once more back in the rain - there was a long run to the castle, but he had no time to wait the weather out, especially with his master waiting.

* * *

Altair soon had reached the castle within fifteen minutes due to the mud and the increasing rain - but in his luck, Al Mualim hadn't been too upset with that. Altair humbly bowed before Al Mualim once he had set foot within his library.

"Ah, Altair. I am glad that you are here. I have yet another mission for you. You might be interested in this one." Al Mualim began, not looking up from his books and thumbing through one of them.

Altair carefully wrung out one of his sleeves onto the cobblestone flooring before looking up at his master with a slight look in interest. "Who is it now? Where are they?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

Al Mualim glanced up at Altair, closing the book and walking toward him slowly. "I wish for you to ride to Kanpur, India. There is a man by the name of Sanjaya Singh there," He said as Altair shifted the weight from his left leg to the right.

"What has this Sanjaya Singh done?" Altair questioned. Al Mualim turned away again and started toward the large window again, staring out of it at the rain.

"Sanjaya Singh was once a student underneath me. He began speaking treason against me... saying my ways were incorrect, He even brain-washed some of my men to come with him. I lost track on Sanjaya for a few years, but I have found him once more. I want you to bring him back here to Masyaf and I will deal with him myself." He said.

Altair narrowed his eyes slightly at his master's back once he had briefed him on his mission - a recovery mission? He assassinated people, not recovered them.

"Is there a problem, Altair?" Al Mualim boomed, turning toward Altair and glaring at him with his piercing eyes.

"No, master. I will leave tomorrow once I and Amal have rested. The ride from Damascus was quite tough..." He said, turning to walk out of the library. "Take all the time you need, then leave right away." Al Mualim ordered.

* * *

**Author Notes: **My first actual story in a long time, I haven't written one since my first account on FF YEARS ago. So yeah. I felt inspired and I'm kind of inspired because of Assassin's Creed. I got this idea after a dream sort of this. :D Enjoy. I apologize that the first chapter is kind of short. It is only a prologue after all.


End file.
